You Did WHAT!
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: Veronica tells Heather Mac how Chandler, Kurt, and Ram really died. Does NOT go well. Two-shot, but I need three reviews for a second chapter, loves. T is because I have a wee bit of cussing, but it's Heather's, what did you expect?


**Blah blah blah author's note blah blah rambles…**

 **The girls are out of highschool and college, Ronnie and Mac are in the same apartment building.**

 **My untalented ass owns nothing, m'kay? :)**

* * *

"Hey, Heather, can I talk to you for a second?" Veronica asked. Heather was at Veronica's apartment. They spent a lot of evenings together, they were best friends.

"Sure Ronnie. What do ya need?" Heather chirped back. She seemed so happy all of the time. Bright yellow clothes (she still had not broken that habit) an everlasting smile and big bright eyes, she looked as innocent and happy as a preschooler.

"Yeah and she's just going to be so happy once you tell her, Veronica." Heather Chandler's voice echoed in Veronica's mind. It grown fainter in the past, now Veronica could just see a faint red glow in the back of her mind and hear a snarky comment any time she was in a vulnerable state. Like now.

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, I really don't know how to say it." Veronica started. Heather (Mac) replied "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Just say what's on your mind. I'm here to listen." Why did she have to be such a good friend?

"So, uh, do you remember 1989? In senior year at Westerburg?" Veronica asked slowly. Heather raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that year burned into my brain at this point."

"Yeah, so, do you remember Ram and Kurt killing themselves? Do you remember Heather Chandler committing suicide? Do you?" Veronica asked. "Ronnie, stop it!" Heather said. Veronica looked up to see her yellow-clad friend clutching a throw pillow to her chest tightly, Veronica was bringing up unpleasant and painful memories. "What is this all about?!" She cried. Veronica could see that she was on the verge of tears

"Heather, I'm sorry! I just really need to tell you something!" Veronica cried she was getting desperate to tell. "So then say it, Veronica!" Heather shouted back. Tears were spilling out of her eyes, the reminder of senior year had really done a number on her. "Do you remember, they were all suicides?" Veronica tried again, her eyes tearing up also. "I'M LEAVING!" Heather McNamara shouted.

"Heather, I killed Heather!"

It just slipped out. What Veronica had been trying to tell her had slipped out. And now Veronica wished more than anything to cram the words back into her mouth.

"Don't be an ass Veronica." Heather snarled. Her voice, no matter how hard she tried to sound menacing and cold, still sounded weak and broken. Her whole body was frozen, her hand centimeters away from the doorknob. "Heather Chandler k-k-killed herself and y-you know it. Is this some kind of sick, disgusting joke?"

"No." Veronica said, her voice equally broken from the confession. "I killed her and covered it up as a suicide, but you have to hear me out, Heather, you have to listen to me. You have to listen to the story, _all_ of the story." Heather let out a kind of disgusted, sad noise, but she still turned away from the door and sat down on the couch with Veronica, keeping as far away as possible. She made a _go on_ motion with her hand.

"It was after the party. JD and I- you remember JD, right?- anyway, JD and I went over to Heather's house. I was going to apologise to her. She told me that she'd think about forgiving her if I made her a prairie oyster. **(I'm guessing that's a hangover cure?)** I was in her kitchen and I was making it for her when JD came in. He took an identical mug from the cabinet and started joking that we could give her anything and she wouldn't notice. He filled the cup with liquid drain cleaner. I told him that would kill her. He said her was sorry and he put down his cup next to mine and kissed me. I was distracted by it and I must have picked up the wrong mug" Heather gasped. Tears of fury and plain sadness rolled down her cheeks. "I gave her the wrong mug." Veronica whispered.

Heather took a few minutes to sob into her hands, Veronica felt an urge to slide over to her and give her a hug, but she restrained herself. "Why was it a suicide then?" Heather asked "Why not just tell the police that? How was it even a suicide?"

"I really don't know why I didn't go to the police and tell them that. As for how it was a suicide, well, do you remember how I was accepted into the Heathers in the first place?" Veronica asked. It took a few seconds for Heather to realise but then it dawned on her. "No." she said. Veronica nodded. "Veronica! No! You _forged_ Heather's suicide note after _killing her?!_ Who does that?! Oh right, no one, because no one just serves their best friend a wake-up cup full of deadly chemicals!" Heather cried. There were still tears spilling down her face.

"Heather-Heather that isn't all." Veronica said softly, staring down at her lap. "Oh really?" Heather scoffed. It must have been her inner-Heather-bitchiness coming through because it seemed hard to scoff while sobbing and hyperventilating "Yeah Veronica, because there was another death at Westerburg that was, a suicide…" Her voice trailed off and her bloodshot eyes grew wide with realization. "Kurt and Ram." Heather said, her voice was dangerously calm, soft and even for how much she had just been crying. "Was that you?"

"It was an accident." Veronica started. "VERONICA SAWYER!" Heather screamed jumping up from the couch "HOW THE _HELL_ WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT?! What did you just _accidentally_ pick up a gun and _accidentally_ shoot Kurt and Ram?!"

"No, I knew that I was shooting them- oh let me finish, Heather" Veronica said, as Heather was fuming. "After a whole threeway thing they beat up JD. I was upset and mad and JD was, well, just mad so he said that we could prank them. He told me that he had these special bullets called "Ich Luge" bullets that would knock them out and make them look dead. He forged the suicide note. He told me that when they woke, they would the the laughing stock of the school. So, I called them and told them to go to the cemetery and meet me there to have sex. They stripped and JD came out. I shot Ram. Kurt ran for a while until JD got him. I noticed that they weren't moving, I shook Ram and realised JD's lie. It was too late so , we played it off as a suicide."

The look on Heather's face was not one to be pitied. It was completely murderous, a look JD would been proud of. "Veronica, what is wrong with you?! You KILLED two people. You almost killed me!" Heather screamed. Veronica was shocked "How did I almost kill you?" She asked. "Those deaths made me want to kill myself! You remember the assembly. You remember what happened in the bathroom afterwards. Veronica, I had an entire bottle of sleeping pills in my mouth! I almost killed myself and it was your fault." Heather replied, she was still crying.

Veronica's heart shattered. "Heather, Heather, oh my gosh, I am SO sorry." Veronica began to cry into her hands. "Sorry? What's your damage? Sorry? SORRY?! No sorry doesn't cut it. Stay away from me!" Veronica's face jerked up from her hands. This couldn't be happening. "Please, Heather, you're my best friend. I'm sorry!" "No! I don't trust you, Veronica! You're a _murderer_! I HATE YOU!" Heather shouted before letting out a sob and running out the door, it slammed shut.

 _You're a murderer! I HATE YOU!_ Those words echoed in Veronica's mind along with the slam of a door and then,

She broke.

Her body was completely racked with sobs. She was shaking. She could have been crying for hours- she didn't know how long- before she heard a snarky, sarcastic female voice say in her ear. "There there, Veronica. Is the baby crying?" "Stop it." Veronica sobbed looking up from her hands to see Heather Chandler's translucent ghost form standing in front of her, still seventeen years old with her red robe and ridiculous red scrunchie, a bit of blue drain cleaner dribbled from her mouth which was twisted into a cold, uncaring, wicked smile. This was bad, Veronica wasn't used to seeing the mythic bitch anymore, even if she was mostly see through "You actually thought that she wouldn't be angry with you? God, Veronica. You're just as stupid with her as you were with Jesse James." Malice dripped like honey from her voice

"How can you be so awful right now? Heather just talked about killing herself. I broke her." Veronica said looking up at Chandler's ghost. A strange, foreign look passed over Heather's face. Veronica realised with a start that it was sadness, almost remorseful. Veronica had never seen Heather sad. Royally pissed off, sure, all the time, even a little embarrassed once, but never sad. She actually seemed to show emotion towards Heather MacNamara's suicide attempt, and Veronica realized, maybe that was the reason why her ghost hadn't been present. "I'm being awful because you deserve it, not just because I always am." Heather said. "And because you broke Heather, I'm going to let you put her back together again. Piece by piece." She snarled.

"How do I even begin to do that?" Veronica groaned. Another unfamiliar look passed the queen bee's face, one almost resembling sympathy. "Look, you're still a dumbass pillowcase, but Heather is my friend. And somehow, she's managed to tolerate you after all of these years, bless her soul. Give her time, she's too loyal for her own good. She'll grow back, she's scared of you now. But you're all that she has at the moment, so don't hurt her more than you already have." Heather says.

Veronica stares at her for a few seconds, processing this. "Heather? T-thank you. For that." She says. Heather sneers "Goddammit Veronica, don't try to get all sappy on me now." Heather replies, but something about her face says that she appreciates the thank you. She then disappears, fading into nothing and Veronica takes one, deep, calming, shaky breath.

* * *

 **This is definitely going to be a two-shot, but I need at least three reviews for it two happen. Reviews from non-guests, that is, because otherwise it may be the same person commenting three times. But if you are a guest, still feel free to leave a review, they fuel my happiness.**

 **That aside, I am SO sorry for disappearing like that on you guys. I will be updating We're Alive Here ASAP and I am currently working on to one-shots, one for DEH, one for BMC and another for Percy Jackson. I have been struggling with writer's block, I am incredibly sorry to those who have been looking for an update. I love you all!?** **￢ﾝﾤ** **? ?**


End file.
